smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Red Mist/Part 3
Glovey runs to Smurfette’s bedroom and sees her sleeping. He begins to shake her, but she wouldn’t wake up. He looks out the window, hoping to see Papa Smurf return. But he wasn’t there. The Smurflings follow behind Glovey. Sassette: Creepin’ Caterpillars! She’s not waking up! Snappy: What’s the plan now, Apples? Glovey looks up and sees many of Smurfette’s flower pots on a top shelf. Glovey: Wake me up if you see something strange happening. Glovey points at the shelf, breaking it as the flower pots fall and break on his head, knocking him out unconscious next to Smurfette. He opens his eyes and appears back in the scary dark boiler room again. As he walks, he concentrates hard enough to give himself a boost of energy. As he walks, the tiles on the ground begin to light up. He hears the familiar scream of Smurfette and he rushes forward. As he runs, the path forward appears to be stretching itself, making it appear more far away than it seems. Meanwhile, Smurfette screams as she sees the disfigured imp taunting her from afar with his clawed glove. She jumps in fear and begins running away to the opposite direction, only to bump into Eddy himself. He pushes her to the ground. Eddy: Welcome to my nightmare, Smurf. Ha ha ha! Smurfette: What have you done to Glovey Smurf?! Eddy: Don’t worry about him. He begins to crawl around like a snake and then gets up close to Smurfette as he raises his claw at her. Eddy: I’m your boyfriend now. He sticks his tongue out like a snake as he licks her face, having her only whimper in fear. Eddy uses his claw to slowly tear one of the straps from Smurfette’s dress. Eddy: You seem to have a loose strap. I may as well even out the other one. As he tries to cut her dress with a depraved look on his face, he is suddenly sent flying backwards by the familiar flying stars. Smurfette turns her head to see Glovey in his magical form as he blows smoke away from his index finger. She gets up quickly and hugs him. Smurfette: Oh boo hoo! It was horrible! Please get us out of here! Eddy: Not so fast my pretty! I run this dump and I say what goes! Oh, and Glovey… Perhaps I wasn’t clear earlier… Eddy turns into a giant snake that goes after both Glovey and Smurfette. Glovey quickly pushes her away as the snake swallows him and goes through. He sees he is still standing, but his magic and outfit were gone. Eddy: I SAID NO MAGIC! Glovey: Hey! You don’t play fair! Glovey crosses his arms as he looks away. Glovey: Hmph! I’m not even scared of you anymore. You’re games are all cheat. Eddy: Oh? You want to try another game, Smurf? Eddy disappears, leaving behind his red cloud of mist that eats everything up into darkness. Both Glovey and Smurfette appear in a new world that makes everything appear as if it was sketched by an… amateur cartoon artist… Suddenly, Eddy appears before both Smurfs in the same appearance as the scenery. Eddy: Here’s a game called tag, which I am most certain you are familiar with. If I catch you two, I take your girlfriend where she shall watch me chop you up into little pieces. Shall we… split the deal? Eddy pulls his claws out to try and claw Glovey. Glovey stares at the claws and points at them back. Glovey: I see your point there… Eddy then releases two copies of himself. They all quickly pull out giant pipe wrenches, making the two Smurfs run away. (Take On Me by a-ha plays) Smurfette: He’s crazier than Crazy! Glovey: You’re telling me. He’s got a giant pipe wrench. Both continue running through giant hall ways. They have a difficult time trying to escape since the whole scenery looks exactly the same as plain as a piece of paper. Two Eddys suddenly appeared dressed as engineers. Eddy 1: Pull over Smurf! Eddy: You’re violating the dream speed limit laws! I’m gonna have to hit you with this wrench until you no longer breathe! Glovey quickly panics and begins to run faster. He looks back and sees Smurfette still behind him while Eddy and his pals are behind her. He runs in a circle where he tries to pick up Smurfette, only to pick up Eddy. Glovey: Whoops… uhm… hi… Eddy tries to claw Glovey, but is quickly dropped. Glovey finally runs again and this time, he gets the girl. He keeps running until they crash on an invisible wall, where both Glovey and Smurfette’s bodies slide down slowly from the wall. The Smurfs turn around and notice everything disappear as Eddy comes behind them. Glovey begins to push the wall until a small square opening appears. Glovey: Okay, you go in first. Smurfette: Wait! What about you? Glovey closes his eyes to concentrate. A big wrench then appears on his hands as well. Glovey: I’m gonna kick their Smurf with my own giant wrench. Smurfette: I won’t leave you! Glovey pushes Smurfette through the window then hits it with the wrench to destroy the mirror portal. Smurfette s dropped back into the familiar boiler room where she sees many pieces of paper on the ground that depict what had been happening for the last 5 minutes. She is horrified to see drawings that were sketched which showed Glovey being torn apart by Eddy and his copies. She sees a pencil on the ground and quickly begins to doodle on paper Glovey hurting Eddy. She then got another plain paper and drew a big square with squiggly lines to represent the boxed portal. The paper glows and Glovey jumps out with his clothes ruined again and with minor cuts on his arms and face. Glovey: You are not going to believe what had happened it there. Smurfette begins to rip all the pieces of paper. As she does so, she notices Glovey begin to appear translucent. He was beginning to disappear. She then holds on tight to him until both disappear. They open their eyes and appear wet with the Snappy in front of them holding a bucket with water. Snappy: I told you it would wake them up. Nat: Would it have bothered you to simply wake them up without… never mind. The two Smurflings stop their usual arguing and help Glovey get cleaned up later. A few bandages later, more Smurfs begin to complain about experiencing creepy images in their head while others talk about strange phenomena occurring in the village. Glovey: These dreams are now affecting everyone. The good thing is that nobody is seriously getting too hurt. He’s only trying to hurt me badly. Dreamy: Yes, but why? Glovey: Well, I’m not the most popular guy here too so… that seems about right. Everyone exits the room except for Lazy, who stays asleep on the spot. Glovey heads over to the gathering Smurfs who are all complaining and demanding to see the missing Papa Smurf, who had not returned. Glovey: Whoa, whoa! Hey! Glovey whistles high to get the attention of his fellow Smurfs. Grouchy: I hate when he’s in charge… Glovey: So… word is that you’re all having nightmares. The Smurfs all nod in unison. Glovey: Okay… so far we’re on the right track. Did anyone see the strange creature who wore one glove? Passive Aggressive: Yeah! We’re looking at him! Many Smurfs begin to laugh as they mock Glovey’s leadership while others stand there puzzled at the joke. Glovey tries to hold his anger to prove his leadership skills true to Papa Smurf. Glovey: Okay, okay. So not everyone has seen him. But you’re all having nightmares. That has been established. All I can do is repeat what Papa Smurf had told us all earlier. They’re not real and we must learn to fight those thoughts with our own good thoughts. Hefty: Ugh… this guy is worse than Brainy… No offense Brainy. Brainy gives Hefty an angry and look. Glovey just about gives up as he walks away with a frown. Smurfette then follows behind him. Smurfette: Where are you going? Glovey: I’m going to Smurfy Hollow. Papa Smurf is taking too long. He could be in trouble for all we know. Smurfette: But he put you in charge. You can’t just leave. We’ll just have to keep waiting. Glovey: I’m not sure my little boy heart can handle so much… Glovey begins yawning as he stretches his arms. Glovey: Oh no… I’m getting sleepy again… Smurfette: Don’t fall asleep, Glovey! We need to find you something to keep you awake, and fast! Smurfette pulls Glovey as she runs to Greedy’s kitchen, where they see him asleep with his face on top of a cake. Smurfette: Oh no! Greedy fell asleep! Glovey, help me wake him… Glovey? Smurfette turns around to see Glovey Smurf losing his balance as he tries to stay awake. He yawns and yawns, making Smurfette yawn back. Glovey finally passes out on the ground. Smurfette lays next to him and hugs him tight, hoping to wake up in the dream world with him. Both open their eyes and appear in another strange world that appeared like the art styles of a children’s cartoon. Glovey freaks out as he looks at the scenery and back at himself. Glovey: Eddy, you bully! Smurfette can’t help but to laugh at the sight of Glovey Smurf and herself. Smurfette: Oh Glovey! You look so funny! Glovey: Look at what that bully did to my glove… Glovey looks at how his glove also appears different. Glovey: This could fit some kind of giant mouse. And what’s with my pants? Who puts buttons on the front of pants? Smurfette: Come on… Smurfette can’t help but to keep giggling as Glovey walks forward puzzled. Soon both begin to call out for Greedy Smurf, but there appears to be no sign of him. Both soon end up walking into what resembles a giant kitchen, where a cartoony Greedy Smurf is seen eating a corn cob. He bites it rapidly in the same manner as the movements of an old type writer. Glovey tries to walk forward but is rapidly crushed by a giant safe. Smurfette is left speechless as she sees him get crushed, believing him to be gone. The safe then opens with Glovey walking out completely dizzy with stars spinning around his head. He quickly shakes his head and moves the stars away. He then makes his wide and smiles as he snaps his fingers. He catches the stars again and throws them on himself, giving himself star power to get his super powers in the dream world. Glovey: Cool! Greedy stops eating to approach Glovey and Smurfette. Greedy: Say now, what are you two doing here in this Smurfy place? Glovey: Sorry to tell you this, but this place is far from being “Smurfy.” We have to get you out of here. There’s this evil troll who wears a clawed glove. And he’s gonna cut us… well just me. Anyways, we need to leave now. Greedy: Glovey, I can’t take you serious with those funny pants and your glove. Greedy begins to laugh with Smurfette. They both stop when Eddy appears behind Glovey as they point at him. He appears in the weird form of a cartoony looking fat cat. Glovey: He’s right behind me, isn’t he…. Eddy: Why did you stop laughing? I love jokes so much. Eddy then claws Glovey’s chest again. Luckily, Glovey had his magic abilities, which allow him to heal the wound away. Eddy: Hmm… I guess it’s true what they say about the healing power of laughter… Glovey: Yes. But my favorite part is always… Glovey turns around and delivers his star punch, sending Eddy fly off and disappear. Glovey: The punch line… Greedy, now would be a good time to leave. Greedy finishes a big cake as he licks his fingers and face. The three soon walk out of the kitchen and they notice a similar square window ahead of them. They run to it, only to have it get stretched further and further away. Glovey holds both Greedy and Smurfette’s hands and he performs his tornado spin to get there faster, beating Eddy’s reality. They go through the hole and jump out what in the familiar boiler room… again. Glovey: Not this place again… If we’re here, then that means… Eddy: Yup. The three turn around to see Eddy facing them as he taunts them by tapping his claws on the wall, then making sparks on the wall as he slashes it. Greedy and Smurfette get behind Glovey as he shakes and trembles. Eddy: What’s the matter? Is the big baby going to cry? What, daddy’s not here to save you? Glovey closes his eyes tight as he loses his patience with Eddy’s comments. He puts his hands forward and releases two giant rainbow beams which Eddy catches with his claws and reflects back at Glovey Smurf. Smurfette and Greedy run away, leaving Glovey get hit by his own attack. Glovey takes it and quickly heals back. He then gets approached by Eddy and soon begins to slash at Glovey’s coat and hat as he laughs. Glovey pulls Eddy’s hat and uses his star shooter to ruin it. Glovey: We’re even now. Eddy: WHY WON’T YOU DIE?!! Glovey: It’s simple. The bad guys never win. Eddy: You forget that this is my world you rotten brat! Your fear fuels me with the energy to conquer! I AM FOREVER! He picks up Glovey and sends him flying through many pipes. Glovey gets up as he rubs his head to ease his pain. Eddy throws his glove through Glovey, making it pass through him and strip him off his magic again. As Glovey opens his eyes, he notices he is in his normal clothes again with no magic. He notices the blood coming from his scars. He tries to heal but is unable. Glovey: Great… He notices his body starting to become translucent. He quickly runs to Smurfette and Greedy and holds their hands, making them all disappear. Glovey opens his eyes yawning. As Smurfette and Greedy begin to wake up, Glovey notices that it is now evening. Smurfette: It’s impossible to beat him! Glovey: No, no… there is always a way. We just gotta keep trying. I know we’re missing something. Glovey leaves the kitchen and decides to go to Dreamy’s house, only to find him asleep with the Smurflings and Lazy. He quickly shakes them up, but nothing happens. Smurfette comes behind Glovey. Smurfette: What happened? Glovey: They won’t wake up. And I am not going back to sleep again. I’m so full of energy. Smurfette: Maybe we can find something in Papa Smurf’s lab that can help sleep. Glovey: Whoa now. We’re not allowed in there. Smurfette: This is an emergency, Glovey Smurf. Glovey: Hmm… good point. Both run inside Papa Smurf’s lab and search through his spell books. Glovey: Wait, I found something. A sleeping elixir, for those hard nights filled with insomnia. Well our case is a little bit exaggerated to be called insomnia. Smurfette: Smurfy! Quick, let’s mix the ingredients up in that pot. Soon both begin to stir Papa Smurf’s pot as they complete the recipe for the sleeping elixir. Glovey: Well, it smells promising… Glovey fills a small bottle with the sleeping substance and then returns back to where Lazy, Dreamy, and the Smurflings sleep. Glovey: Well… bottoms up. Glovey takes a sip of the sleeping elixir and makes faces as he swallows. Glovey: Gross! He then quickly falls on the ground as he drops the bottle. He opens his eyes and is frightened to see a new freaky world. This time, everything appeared as if it was designed by a gothic cartoon artist. Glovey looks at a mirror and notices how very dead he looked. Glovey: Creepy… He exits the room and notices the village appear so colorful, and yet so dead. As he walks, he sees many dead trees and Smurf homes with big claw marks. The red mist appears out of nowhere and stands before Glovey Smurf. Glovey: You’re a very disturbing troll. Eddy: Hey, one person’s craziness is another person’s reality, which I don’t mind at all. Glovey: What did you do to my friends? Eddy: Taking them was necessary. You’re never going to see them again! Bwa ha ha! Eddy lifts up his shirt to show the faces of the Smurflings on his torso. Their faces cried for help as they cried. Glovey: Guys! You’re going to pay Eddy! Eddy: Me? Pay? If you say so! Eddy waves his arms around like crazy as giant piles of gold begin to fall from the sky, crushing and destroying everything. Eddy: You should’ve known! I love to deal in black money! Bwa ha ha! Glovey: I always knew money was the root of evil… Smurf to [[The Red Mist/Part 4|'Part 4']] Category:The Red Mist Chapters Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles